Epic Mickey Wiki:Polls
Here is the archive for all the polls that have been featured on the front page of the Epic Mickey Wiki. You can still vote on these if you'd like! The Big Poll Click here to see the big poll. 2018 March Which platform did you first play Epic Mickey 2 on? PC Wii Wii U PS3 Xbox 360 Xbox One (backwards compatibility) PS Vita 2017 When did you first play an Epic Mickey game? 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2016 August Which game(s) do you own? Epic Mickey Epic Mickey 2 Power of Illusion Epic Mickey/Epic Mickey 2 Epic Mickey/Power of Illusion Epic Mickey 2/Power of Illusion All of them July Do you find the Clocktower Boss music 'creepy'? Yes No June Has the Epic Mickey series inspired you to look up forgotten cartoons? Yes, many! Yes, but only the ones shown in EM. No, I just enjoy the game in general. May Mickey or Oswald? Mickey! Oswald! April Who was the better final boss? The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor March Which games have you completed 100%? Epic Mickey Epic Mickey 2 Power of Illusion Epic Mickey/Epic Mickey 2 Epic Mickey/Power of Illusion Epic Mickey 2/Power of Illusion All of them I haven't completed any 100% February Are you interested in scrapped content from the games? Of course! Sort of? Depends on what type. It wasn't in the game, so I don't care. January When was the last time you played an Epic Mickey game? Today Last week Last month Last year Never 2015 December Has Oswald ever gotten in your way during gameplay? Yes, his AI is atrocious. Maybe? Never. I always play 2P, so... November Do you have the official Epic Mickey guides? Yes, the Epic Mickey guide. Yes, the Epic Mickey 2 guide. Yes, both of them. No... I look online when I need help. No, I never use guides. October Favourite Gremlin outfit colour? Blue Green Yellow Purple Other September Would you buy a Disney Infinity Wasteland set? I already own the game, yes! I already own the game, but no. Not sure. I don't own the game, but I'd buy it if an Epic Mickey set was released! I don't own the game, nor will I ever buy it. August Do you still keep an eye on Epic Mickey in general? Of course! Sometimes I go looking for stuff. Not really, I have other interests now. July Who was the best villain? The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor June What do you love most about the Epic Mickey series? Gameplay Story Music Revival of old characters Darker atmosphere Other May Now that even Warren Spector has doubts about the future of the series, and after over 2 years of no word, do you still think we'll get Epic Mickey 3 from Disney? Yes, I'm still certain! I have a little doubt. Not sure anymore. I doubt we'll get one now. I knew we weren't getting a 3rd game. April Have you ever played co-op in Epic Mickey 2? Yes, we've completed it together! Yes, we got through some of the game. Yes, but only a little. No, I always play solo. I haven't played Epic Mickey 2. March Have you rescued all the Gremlins? Of course! Most of them. About half of them. Only a few... Wait, I'm supposed to rescue them? February Do you like the vocal music in Epic Mickey 2? Yes, it was a great idea! Some of it. No, it was a terrible idea. I haven't played Epic Mickey 2. January Do you think we'll ever see Epic Mickey 3? Yes, I bet Disney are planning to surprise us! Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up. No, it's pretty obvious we've lost the Wastelanders again. 2014 December Favorite of the Petes? Big Bad Pete Small Pete Petetronic Pete Pan All of them! None of them. November Favorite part of Wasteland? Mean Street Gremlin Village OsTown Ventureland Tomorrow City Fort Wasteland Floatyard Bog Easy Disney Gulch Mickeyjunk Mountain Lonesome Manor Other October Paint or Thinner? Paint Thinner September What is your favorite game in the series? Epic Mickey Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Category:Epic Mickey Wiki